


Want To Be Close [Obey Me & Twisted Wonderland Stories]

by ZackCValentine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 1 is the index, Depressed Yuu, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Reader is Yuu in this one, angst may pop up sometimes, but this will generally be a happy place, hello hello angst has arrived, more pairings and characters will be added as more works are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackCValentine/pseuds/ZackCValentine
Summary: Suddenly appearing in a word where anything could happen was.... difficult, to say the least. Even more so when you add magic and all types of mythical creatures into the mix. Isolation seemed like the only answer to gain back some normality in your life. However, the solitude quickly became hard to bear, even when having companions constantly by your side, nagging and getting you involved in their troubles.That innate human nature called for something more... stronger, deeper... to bridge that enormous gap between you and them…You just want to be closeand maybe forge a friendship...Because the need is mutual
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Index for the works ahead.
> 
> This will be a compilation will consist mostly of fluffy stories involving you, the reader. However, character interactions and angst may pop up from time to time.  
> Hope you enjoy!

  1. **One Dance [Mammon x Reader]**  
**Summary:** _[Spoilers for Lesson 8-8]_  
Sleepover at the Demon Lord’s Castle. Of course, a party was to occur during their stay at Diavolo’s. When you’re a human with no magic, such a party was potentially dangerous and overwhelming. Would anyone even want to dance with you?  
In comes our lovable dumbass, Mammon. The question is…  
Will he succeed in dancing with you?  
**Tags/Warnings:** Fluff, Mammon being Mammon, Tweaks to the canon lesson here and there (but pretty minor)  
_**Extra Information:**_ Obey Me!, POV Third person, Protagonist's gender is not addressed, Gender neutral 
  2. **Where I Want to Be - Here and There -**  
**Summary:** Someone so young, even if they believe they are mature enough, needs the love and security brought by a place they can call home. Someone who always puts on an easy going facade, who pretends they’re patient and forgiving, who acts strong when facing any situation life throws at them, who pretends to be an unbreakable pillar anyone can lean on… is destined to crack sooner or later. Loneliness and alienation have a unique way of eating away at the heart.  
~A portrayal of how MC feels in the strange world of Twisted wonderland, after forcefully leaving behind their old life~  
**Tags/Warnings:** Angst-y, Reader is Yuu in this one, some headcanons and personal speculations of the game's story are used here, many charactera are mentiones but only mentioned  
**_Extra Information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Third Person, Protagonist's gender is not addressed, Gender neutral 




	2. One Dance [Mammon x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spoilers for Lesson 8-8]  
> Sleepover at the Demon Lord’s Castle. Of course, a party was to occur during their stay at Diavolo’s. When you’re a human with no magic, such a party was potentially dangerous and overwhelming. Would anyone even want to dance with you?  
> In comes our lovable dumbass, Mammon. The question is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tweaks here and there about the events that happen in Lesson 8-8 (needless to say, there’s spoilers ahead).
> 
>  _“Italics + quotation marks”:_ character thoughts  
>  _Italics alone:_ a little something to add emphasis/dramatic(? touches to the story ;b

“Let the party begin!” Exclaimed Diavolo, transformed in his demon form.

Magic flashed and sparkled before everyone’s eyes as tables full of snacks and drinks, a live band, and demons of all sizes and shapes appeared in the ballroom of the Demon Lord’s Castle.  
“Hah! That’s the Demon Prince and his Loyal Butler for you.” Mammon said.  
[Name] was mesmerized watching each of the demon brothers transform to their own demon forms right in front of their eyes. 

Diavolo turned to look at the exchange student, “Ah, but of course we’ve prepared a special outfit for you, [Name]! We hope it’s to your liking.” With a single snap of his fingers, the casual clothes worn by the human transformed into an elegant getup made of fine fabrics and sparkling jewels, shimmering glitter and metallic accents. 

Their face showed pure glee, a faint giggle passed their lips. Giving a curtsy to the royal, [Name] expressed their gratitude, “Thank you, my Lord. It’s by far the most beautiful outfit I’ve seen, and it’s also very comfortable.” 

_“Woah… [Name] looks **stunning** …”_ The Second born thought to himself as pink dusted his cheeks, _“H-huh?! N-no! Of course not! I did not just think that!”_ Denying the truth only made his face flush intensely. 

There they were, eyes sparkling in wonder as they examined every table with treats on it (promptly ignoring Beel wolfing down as many snacks as he could shove in his mouth). A deep breath to calm himself, _“Here goes nothing…”_ Mammon walked over to the human. 

Clearing his throat to call their attention, Mammon commenced, “Yo, [Name]!... so, uuh… Y’know, like… umm… I-I mean, uuh…” Their bright eyes looked at him in anticipation, causing him to become even more nervous. Even if his chest was fully uncovered, the demon felt hot all over due to his blush.  
“L-Like, you gotta have weird tastes to ask a human to dance… Guess no one would dare to do that, don’t ya think? Ahahaha…” The human’s brows furrowed slightly. _“Agh, fuck… I offended them, didn’t I?”_

“W-What I mean is… Y’know… If you don’t have a partener, I guess I wouldn’t mind pairin’ up with ya for a lil’bit…” The white-haired scratched the back of his neck. All the while, his eyes kept wandering off somewhere else other than the human’s beautiful face.  
The [hair color] smiled, opening their mouth to give him an answer. However, they were cut off by someone’s mocking laugh. 

“Oh, Mammon, aren’t you just pathetic?” Satan smiled in amusement, “Just admit you wish to dance with [Name]. Can’t even look at their face or ask them properly, I wonder how you’ll even manage dancing with them? _Holding them close_ and swaying to the music.” The Avatar of Wrath chuckled once more. 

Another bitter laugh came forth, “Such a loser! LMAO Tsunderes are so yesterday, did you not get the memo?” Leviathan poked fun at him. 

Angered, Mammon turned to his brothers with wings spread, “GRRRRR! Leave me alone, will ya?! Fuck off!” This only caused the other two to laugh more.  
Meanwhile, as the three demons quarreled, Lucifer swept [Name] away to dance together. 

“Ha~, too bad for you.” Satan said as he looked at the First born hold the human close to him as they danced.  
Levi took out his phone, starting whichever game app of his to pass time, “Real pathetic~, you let Lucifer steal them from you.” Finally, both demons left their older brother alone. 

_“Damn it! Always Lucifer, aaaagh!”_

Mammon waited for their dance to be over, but suddenly Solomon interrupted the eldest brother to dance with [Name]... And after both humans finished dancing, Satan swiftly took the [hair color]’s hand and pulled them to dance with him. The green-eyed demon looked over the human’s shoulder directly at Mammon, throwing him a mocking smile. After Satan, Asmo stole them away. Sure enough, one after the other, each of his brothers danced with [Name] in order to prevent the Avatar of Greed from having his dance with them. A cruel strategy to mock him, but expected of them, really. 

_“Uuuugh! Whatever! [Name]’s just a stupid human! ….we all knew it would be like this….”_ Defeated, Mammon made his way to one of the balconies around the ballroom. Surely some fresh air would help him cheer up from the pang of sadness in his heart after failing his mission. 

_What he failed to notice was how the human looked over at him as they danced with his brothers, longing evident in their eyes._

In the meantime, while Mammon sulked in the balcony, [Name] danced with Simeon, engaged in a pleasant talk with the angel as they waltzed and swayed. 

It didn’t take long for the heavenly being to notice their wandering [color] eyes searching for someone. “Searching for Mammon?” The surprise in their face was endearing, causing Simeon to giggle. 

“I’m sorry, Simeon! It’s not like I don’t want to dance with you, I’m just-”  
“Worried about him. Don’t worry, no offense taken.” He smiled at them reassuringly.  
“Thank you for understanding… I actually thought his dance proposal was… too cute for his own good.” The memory of the demon’s red face was enough to make them smile fondly. 

“I want to grant him his dance… But you see the current predicament, I have no idea where he went.” A sigh passed their lips.  
“Well little lamb, sometimes…” Simeon twireld them to face a balcony, “You need _just a little push_ to make your dreams come true.” With that, the angel pushed them gently towards the balcony. 

Regaining their footing, [Name] looked behind them to ask Simeon why he did that, but he was already lost within the sea of demons on the dancefloor. _“How peculiar of him…”_  
Their eyes returned to the balcony ahead, curtains flowing with the light breeze coming from outside...and then… _“Mammon! Oh, thank you, Simeon!”_

The demon was leaning against the railing, a beautiful view of the castle’s gardens below in full view from where he stood, back facing the balcony’s entrance. “It was meant to be this way, who am I trying to convince otherwise?” He whispered. 

Stepping forward, [Name] questioned, “Mammon? Are you alright?”  
_It was their beautiful voice!_  
He turned around in a hurry, waiting to see it was his mind playing tricks on him… _but that was not the case._

“Ah! Y-you! You silly little human! D-Did you think you could scare me, huh?! Of course not, for I’m-!” He tried to speak confidently even if he stuttered.  
“The Great Mammon. Yes, I know.” They completed his sentence. He remained silent, the heat returning to his face. 

“So, anyways~... What’s such a great demon like yourself doing all alone here, while a party’s in full swing behind you?” They smiled up at him, blinking a couple times to feign innocence. Slowly, [Name] walked towards him, placing themselves beside him on the railing.  
He scratched his neck, “Taking...a breather! ...obviously…” He locked eyes with them for a moment. _“Woah… [Name]’s really breath-taking up close.”_ He admired the way their fancy clothes fit their body, and how the stars illuminated their gorgeous eyes. 

“Is that so? Then I suppose I should allow you some rest.” They sighed in false deception, “Too bad, guess I’ll have to live without dancing with you.” 

“What?! ...I mean,” the demon cleared his throat to put on his playful personality, “But of course a weak human would _plead_ to dance with me, The Great Mammon!” He chuckled, “Well, it would be so cruel to deny you the opportunity to dance with someone as grand as myself… But it won’t ever repeat again! Unless you’re up to paying some hard cash for such service!”  
“Whatever you say, First Man.” [Name] giggled, taking Mammon’s warm hand in theirs as they tried to make their way back to the ballroom. 

“Wait! uuuh-ahem! ...I-It would be embarrassing for all of Devildom to see me dancing with a measly human, it’s better if we stay here and dance.” His pink cheeks betrayed his apparent confidence.  
The human smiled softly at him, “As you wish, Mammon, whatever it takes for you to grant me a song.” 

Hand in his, while the other fell on their waist, human and demon began to waltz. A gentle squeeze to his hand made him look directly into pools of [eye color], and so… 

Mammon allowed himself to relax, to lower all defences and banish all fake personalities.  
For once, he wanted to enjoy an intimate moment with someone he held dear. 

_Truly a night to remember, in the embrace of **his** little human._

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YEAH! First story of this compilation completed!  
> Hope you enjoyed and had a warm fluffy time with our lovable greedy demon!
> 
> As always, comments and critics are welcomed  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. :My [Tumblr](https://zackcrazyvalentine.tumblr.com/), if ya wanna scream at/with me about fandoms


	3. Where I Want to Be - Here and There -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone so young, even if they believe they are mature enough, needs the love and security brought by a place they can call home. Someone who always puts on an easy going facade, who pretends they’re patient and forgiving, who acts strong when facing any situation life throws at them, who pretends to be an unbreakable pillar anyone can lean on… is destined to crack sooner or later. Loneliness and alienation have a unique way of eating away at the heart.  
> ~My attempt at portaying how MC/Yuu feels in the strange world of Twisted wonderland, after forcefully leaving behind their old life~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this fic in Spanish first [wich you can read here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403931), finally got to translating it and adding some bits and pieces bc now I wasn’t limited to a very gendered language.  
> As mentioned in the summary, wrote this as an attempt to analyze/portray how Yuu feels after suddenly appearing in Twisted Wonderland. And ‘cuz I love reader-inserts, Reader is Yuu in this one.

_“Italics + quotation marks”:_ character thoughts  
_Italics alone:_ a little something to add emphasis/dramatic touches to the story  
\-- -- --

Night time approached.  
Students wrapped up their study sessions to go back to their respective dorms to rest after an exhausting day of learning. Little by little, the crowded library emptied out.  
However, one person remained seated, occupying the most isolated corner of the huge building. They were determined to find something, concentrated gaze analyzing and quickly scanning through lines and lines of text. When failing to find what they seeked, they would close the book in irritation, discarding it in some unimportant space around them. Furrowed brows, teeth nibbling their bottom lip, feet bouncing under the table; with every discarded book, their anxiety and irritation grew. 

How much longer will it take to find _something_? No matter how many ancient tomes and scrolls were read in search for the answer, every search proved fruitless. Not even the smallest crumb of a clue was found in the books. It hurt to say, but this assignment appeared impossible to fulfill. 

_“Is there really...no hope of going back home?”_ A sharp stab at their heart.  
[Name] found themselves searching in a milliard of texts the answer of how to get back to their world, the most important assignment Headmaster Crowley gave them… _but everything seemed in vain_ … 

The last “potentially useful” book fas shut close, the irritation and anger palpable on that loud thud. The [hair color] hid their face on their palms and sighed, a long shaky sigh laced in sadness.  
_“No, not here, not in front of Grim… be strong.”_ They concentrated on taking deep breaths to calm their emotions, to banish the tingly sensation of tears in their eyes. 

The little cat-like monster balled up on the seat directly in front of them stretched, yawning after waking up from his nap. He jumped up onto the table and looked at his dormmate, “Hey, [Name]... Don’t you think it’s time to go back to the dorm?” Throwing a quick glance to the window nearby, he continued, “It’s getting late, you gotta rest.”  
The magicless human lifted their head and smiled weakly at him, “You’re right, Grim. Let’s go back to Ramshackle, tomorrow will surely be a long day.”  
They stretched on their seat; sweet relief for their back and limbs, muscles relaxing deliciously. They returned their seat back to its rightful place after standing up, picking Grim up in their arms as they told the magical books to return to their shelves, making the magic-laced texts float after their command. 

As they walked back to their dorm through the long halls of Night Raven College, [Name] scratched Grim behind his ears, “You know it wasn’t necessary to stay with me all that time as I read the books, right? Surely, you were bored waiting for me to finish.” 

Pawing at the human’s hand, Grim exclaimed, “Hey! I’ve told you t-to stop with that, ya know! I’m not a cat!” The hand stopped its ministrations, “Eh, it was no bother. Besides, a powerless human like you absolutely needs the presence of the Great Grim with them to protect them from danger, nya-haha!”  
“You stayed because Ace and Deuce had club activities, didn’t you?” A drop of mockery was on the [hair color]’s voice as they looked down at the feline monster.  
Surprise was written on his furry face, “Fuh-nyah! ...ah...maybe...it was due to that…”  
They giggled, “Well, thank you for making me company anyway… and for keeping me safe.” 

Grim noticed the lack of _something_ in their little giggle. _Now’s the chance he was looking for._  
“I know I’m not the best for this type of stuff, but… [Name], have you been okay these days? There’s...something strange about you lately… a-and since you’re my lackey, I wanna know what’s bothering you, y’know!”  
Now it was the human’s turn to be surprised. _When did Grim become perceptive of their feelings?_

“What are you talking about? I’m better than ever! … But _this_ , this is something extremely strange, huh. The Great Grim worrying about some no-body human’s emotions, who would’ve thought that possible?” Their hand returned to play with the monster’s fur.  
They were moved by the tiny chaos bringer’s worry over them, all that time spent together brought them close. However, that horrible spiral of negativity took hold of those fond thoughts and burned them to the ground. 

_“Who do you think you are to receive such compassion, to make your friend worry? Grim already has enough to stress over school, you’re not worthy to claim his thoughts. Don’t be an unnecessary distraction for him… for anyone… You need to conceal it better, don’t bother them with your dumb emotional baggage. Even if they tried, they wouldn’t understand.”_ Another stab at their heart. These ugly thoughts occupied their mind constantly, increasing in frequency as of late. 

“Stop with that nyow (now)!” Grim once again pawed at the hand petting him. “I’ll trust what you say… for now…” Hesitation and suspicion present in his voice. That nagging feeling in the back of his mind would not banish after their friends planted such idea in his mind, that the Prefect was hiding their true feelings.  
Deuce made the first comment about it, mentioning how he had seen that same subtle saddened look in his mother’s eyes whenever he got in trouble. Jack agreed with him, saying how he could sense a change in the way Ramshakle’s prefect carried themselves, as if hiding something. Ace was lost, to him such change was undetectable. As they discussed their thoughts, Grim reflected on his friend’s behavior. Was there something really wrong with them? He did notice slight changes in their daily routine, but he thought nothing of it as the human would always smile at him, never forgetting to tell him goodnight every day before going to bed (a strange thing to take in consideration, but somehow that little interaction became very important to him as time went on). He did notice their hand wandering to his soft fur pet him more frequently, and at very random times. Was that a sign of them seeking comfort?  
After Grim voiced his opinion, all of them decided to appoint him as chief investigator to find out what really was going on with [Name] since he spent the most time with them. A couple of weeks have gone by since then, and Grim had yet to find something to prove the speculations they had.  
_“Hmm… I never thought the guys paid close attention to details or other’s emotions… This is confusing, fuh-nyah.”_

The long walk to their dorm went by in silence. Night routine equally as uneventful, just a sprinkle of interactions between human and monster here and there.  
Just like other nights, the only difference he noticed was the half-student’s smile dropping as night progressed, but he attributed it to exhaustion. After all, [Name] had spent the entire evening investigating and reading a bunch of books, their eyes had to be super tired and their back must be imploring them sweet rest, without a doubt. 

Before it fully registered in their minds, bedtime arrived, and with it the las interaction of the day:  
“Good night, Grim. Rest well, you need plenty of energy to become the greatest magician Night Raven has ever had.”  
There it was, his treasured goodnight wish. Not once has the human forgotten to wish him good night. 

_“Well, there seems to be nothing wrong after all. I’ll have to tell those guys tomorrow.”_ With that, the feline-esque monster curled up and let deep sleep take him to dreamland.

_However, sleep eluded the non-magical human once more._

3 a.m. It was always that cursed hour when they woke up without reason. _When will this torture end?_ Knowing what was about to happen, [Name] decided to leave the room to prevent waking Grim up.  
The first few times it was easy to keep quiet and rely everything to the pillow, but last time they almost woke up the tiny monster with how much the mattress shook with their irregular breathing. 

Their unconscious guided them to the dorm’s lounge. _So quiet, so lonely… devoid of anything._ With the amount of curious ghosts living around Ramshackle, the [color]-eyed thought they would find some of them sitting on the couch. However, the numbing solitude assured them that their presence there would bother no one.  
Standing there, under the threshold leading to the living room, reminded them of when they would return home from school, when they stood in the doorway to their caretaker’s room seeking comfort after nightmares scared them out of sleep as a child, when they admired their friends sprawled out in their room as they played some multiplayer game when hanging out together on weekends. 

The pain in their chest increased as if their heart was being crushed in melancholy’s strong grasp, _“...I miss them…”_

This time, [Name]’s mind was swarmed with thoughts of their friends from this strange, twisted world that filled them with fondness and admiration, that filled their heart with beautiful yet sadenning feelings.  
Deuce’s love and respect for his mother and how he was trying his best to make her proud; Ace mentioning his brother’s teachings and, even if he did talk about how the older Trappola would annoy him, he would always keep in mind everything learned from his brother. Trey’s big brother energy and how he would treat the younger Heartslabyul students as if they were his own siblings. The way Jade could read Floyd to perfection, always knowing what he was thinking, showcasing that unique bond between twins. Ruggie’s pride whenever he cooked something delicious using his grandmother’s advice. Hell, even Riddle’s strained relationship with his mother evoked a familiar feeling within [Name]. Leona and Cheka as well, their relationship reminded them of how their younger family members persistently annoyed the older ones to play with them. 

And what about the family dynamic within Diasmonia, or the unbreakable friendship of the Octavinelle trio?  
To some it may seem crazy, but the friendships forged with the Heartslabyul gang had a found family energy, reminding them of the utmost trust and loyalty they shared with their closest friends back in their world, a world they left involuntarily.  
Friendships that overcame life’s hardships and the test of time. 

_“Why? Why did it have to be me?”_ The one thought that invaded their mind every night. 

Let’s not get started on the seemingly unreasonable nostalgia Professor Trein and Lucius provoked within [Name]’s heart. And suddenly… _Grim_ … Grim invaded their thoughts. His soft fur and the adorable heat of his little body as he slept curled up next to them when nights ran cold in Ramshackle.  
They remembered the animals, whether theirs or of others, with which they shared happy memories in their childhood. 

_“I miss you, I miss you all so much… Why me? Why me?! Why **me**_?! How much longer do I have to stay here, pretending everything’s fine, helping others when I feel so lost?!” The knot in their throat tightened. 

****

****

Their breathing and heartbeat quickened with every memory of that _normal_ life left behind, forgotten. Hands balled up into fists, nails digging into their palm painfully, knuckles white from the exerted pressure, their body trembled as the non-magical tried to keep their feelings in check, but… 

A single sob left them…  
_and that was enough to break their facade._

“I want to go back, I want to go back, I want to go back now!!” That dumb facade mattered no more. [Name] let themselves fall to the floor, hugging their legs to their chest. Their head fell on their knees, and there they cried freely.  
Ah, but not only did sadness and nostalgia cage their heart, there was also a spark of anger and irritation flowing through the mess of emotions within. 

Frustration, so much frustration at being unable to find even the tiniest smudge of information to help them find a way back home. Anger as hot and vicious as boiling magma running through their veins due to not being confident enough to raise their voice in defence against those stupid knuckle head idiots that insulted both, Grim and them. Irritated and mad at everyone, including NRC’s headmaster, for how stupid they could be, unaware of the internal battles everyone went through day by day, and for not trusting on each other to talk about those troubles. 

_“Then you’re one of those idiots, too… Look how pathetic you are, crying every night since you arrived into this strange world… and who have you told?”_ The [hair color] laughed bitterly. “Pathetic, absolutely pathetic.”  
[Name] was unsure they can sustain any more damage. Could their heart actually break from this homesick feeling? It was difficult to imagine, since heartbreak is portrayed to happen after a romantic failure or betrayal of trust, not an extreme homesickness. However, it did seem possible to the [color]-eyed human at that moment. 

As they curled up into themselves crying, three curious spirits watched the scene. The three ghosts exchanged looks and decided to act, the oldest one of them nodded his head and floated out in search of the one person that could help the first year student. 

He arrived quickly to his destination: the office in with portraits of The Great Seven hanging on the walls.  
“Headmaster Crowley,” the ghost greeted, continuing his speech before Crowley could greet back, “you need to go to Ramshackle dorm right this instant. It’s about one of the students.”  
It was strange for the old dorm’s ghosts to wander around other parts of the campus, and whenever they did, it was for ordinary reasons. However, the message brought by that specter awakened an intense sense of worry within the Headmaster. 

Papers flew as Dier Crowley hurried over to Ramshackle dorm, unbothered by the mess made by his exit, his students were far more important than some dumb paperwork.  
His many years of managing and traversing NRC allowed him to arrive at the ruined dorm in no time, expertly gliding through halls and paths that lead to the rundown building. 

He firmly knocked on the door, “Ramshackle’s Prefect, Grim, open the door!” His voice boomed through the silent night. “I know one of you is awake, please answer!”  
Another persistent knock after a few minutes, “Grim, Prefect [Surname]! I know something has happened to one of you, do not hide and open this door now!” As expected, no answer came. When he tried to push the door open, he noticed it was securely locked. The keys hanging from his belt weren’t there just for show, Crowley tried all of them on the keyhole but none of them worked. “Very well… Then I’ll enter by force!” was his last warning. 

¡BOOMF! Handle and keyhole were damaged by a magical blast, granting Dire entry to Ramshackle dorm. [Name] lifted their head to look at the ruined door, heart jumping out of their chest in surprise at the loud sound.  
In some room within the building, little flaming ears stood in attention after the explosion. 

Crowley’s frown morphed into a surprised look after locking eyes with the human’s sad misty eyes. “Prefect [Surname]… What has happened?” This time, his voice was soft and laced in worry. He carefully made his way towards the human sitting on the floor with slow steps. Strangely, his shrouded eyes managed to reflect the worry in his voice. 

“ **Don’t** come any closer… Leave, I want to be alone, I don’t need to say what happened if I don’t wish to…” Their head fell back to their knees as they wiped their tears in order to feign normality in front of the Headmaster. 

“Cease, do not say so, I am here to help-”  
_Help? He dared say **help**?_ “Then truly invest time and efforts into searching for a way to take me back home! You say you wish to help, but you’re always dodging the topic whenever I ask about it! Who do you think you are to say you wish to help me?!” The [hair color] interrupted him in a fit of fury, immediately turning to look him straight in the eye. [Color] orbs burned with anger behind windows of crystal clear tears. 

Another sharp stab at their heart. Truthfully, they didn’t want to scream at Crowley, but they were tired and fed up, emotions raging freely within. 

“I miss them, I miss my previous life! My family, my friends, my professors and classes, the animals that followed me home. I miss eating my favorite homemade food, having a café date with friends to enjoy a simple drink and dessert as we talked about anything. Outings to museums, to the cinema, to concerts! Interacting with people on the internet that share my same interests, enjoy the little pleasures in life… in my world, with the people I love… where I’m normal, like everyone there... “ Tears flowed once their words were met with silence.  
Crowley could not find any words of comfort after [Name] expressed their thoughts.  
“But of course… I don’t expect you, or anyone here, to understand… understand what it feels like to not belong…” 

Tiny steps made their way into the living room, ears perked up as the little monster attentively listened to every word. _“But that can’t be their voice, it sounds sad and angry. [Name] doesn’t get angry.”_ A furry head poked into the doorway, staying as hidden as possible behind the wall. What he saw froze him, _“They look lost… and scared… [Name], is that really you?”_  
That person was not the [Name] Grim knew, they were always brave and kept their head held high when facing anything life threw at them, their voice soft and kind. Whoever was in front of him was absolutely different. 

_And then…_

“But there is someone that understands…” A thought said out loud. 

The headmaster and the human turned to the sound.  
“Grim?” A sob cut through their words, “What...do you mean?” 

Grim got startled after being caught eavesdropping, “Ah, what? D-Did I say something?”  
“That there’s someone who understands…” Those big round tears running down their face sat wrong with him, he immediately knew he never wanted to see his friend do that weak face again. The monster’s ears flattened for he saw himself in such fragile and broken expression. 

“...that’s right, [Name]... Before you happened, I remember nothing. My memory is a dark void of nothing.” Grim looked at the non-magical with sincere eyes as he stepped towards them. 

“Grim?” Both Crowley and [Name] questioned him to prompt him to continue. 

“I have zero memories… Nothing about any family, or about a past. I only remember darkness and cold. But that changed once both of us were together in those brief moments before arriving at Night Raven College in the coffin, I felt warm and...with a purpose to fulfill. I’ve been insulted, and my appearance makes everyone underestimate me. I am so different from everyone here that… it’s hard to feel welcomed, ya know?” The feline-like monster could no longer resist how his friend looked at him with such compassion in their tear-filled eyes, so he averted his gaze elsewhere. 

“Grim… Oh, Grim!” The human’s emotions toppled over once more, causing new tears to fall. Both of them needed comforting, thus why they picked the little magical being in their arms to hug him as best they could. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I never noticed, I’m so blind… Never noticed that you needed someone, I’m sorry…” 

Grim, for once, allowed himself to listen to his more tender instincts. In an attempt to comfort [Name], Grim rubbed his head against their cheek, “I have to apologize, too, yes? Sorry for not noticing your pain sooner.” These feelings were still strange to him, but he knew he wanted to end his friend’s suffering. 

Crowley observed them in silence, imperceptible sorrow and guilt swam in his heart. He knelt down until he was at the same level as the students and wrapped his cape around the human’s shoulders, rubbing their arms as his own way of consoling them.  
“Both of you are very close to one another, developing a strong bond in little time. Why did you not seek each other for help, to voice out your emotions and struggles?” 

“Because I’m an idiot,” [Name] let out a bleak laugh, “and I don’t want to be an unnecessary distraction to others…” They sighed. “Because I was always told I’m strong and need no help in stressful situations… but I always end up like this.” [Eye color] looked into the shining yellow of Crowley’s eyes, “I don’t want… I don’t want to pretend everything’s alright anymore!” They hugged Grim tightly, burying their face in his soft fur once tears left their eyes again. 

“There is no need for you to keep pretending, Young [Name].” The Headmaster ran his fingers through their hair. “Yes, it may be true that the other students do not understand how you feel, but you are very precious to them. Have you not forged fantastic friendships with your fellow first years?” He questioned. 

The magicless half-student looked at Crowley, new emotions running through them after pictures of the first years they loved crossed their mind.  
“That’s right, [Name]! Ace, Deuce and Jack are worried about you! Well… Ace might’ve thought you were fine, but I’m sure he’ll try to cheer you up with his stupidity once he knows how you feel!” The flaming-ear cat look-alike massaged his friend’s cheeks with his paw as he tried to wipe away their tears and make them smile, even if just a little. His tone was happier this time. 

The comment about Ace’s stupidity made them giggle, “Are-are you for real? They’re worried?”  
“Yes! That’s why The Great Grim was appointed to find out what was wrong!” The Prefect scratched behind his ears. 

Right then, [Name] remembered all the fun and adorable moments spent together with the inhabitants of Twisted Wonderland:  
The dumb fights between the Heartslabyul duo plus Grim; Riddle disciplining his dorm and how he acted so adorable with the hedgehogs. When they baked tasty treats with Trey, and the spicy ramen challenges they enjoyed to partake in with Cater.  
Floyd and his suffocatingly tight hugs. Both Leech twins flanking them as if they were bodyguards. That time they hid behind a wall to listen to Azul sing.  
How adorable Jack looked as his tail wagged slightly when receiving praise. Sharing a quick snack with Ruggie while he took a break from chores. The adrenaline running through them when expecting a Magift practice match in Savanaclaw and how Leona impressed them with his amazing plays.  
Enjoying those great banquets and parties in Scarabia, having Kalim and Jamil teach them fun and elegant dance moves. Hell, even the times they were forcefully dragged by Kalim into a chaotic disaster of a magic carpet ride that ended with Jamil flying after them in their rescue… Fun times, regardless if they almost lost their lives.  
The time Vil softly took care of their skin and did their make up while Rook kept reciting praise at the combined beauty of the dorm leader & Prefect in the form of poems. How Epel broke character to his more rowdier country boy personality when ranting about dumb tebla manner classes Vil forced him to take, way too funny.  
Playing hide and seek with Ortho, using the entire campus as their playground. Talking so comfortably with Idia about mutual likes, commenting about anime, manga, videogames and idol groups from each of their worlds.  
Lilia scaring them whenever he appeared upside down right in front of their face. Those nightly walks with Trunotaro when sleep eluded them. Taking care of the animals that followed Silver and accompanied him in his naps, even sleeping beside him when exhaustion was too much. And how could they ever forget that time Grim managed to make a potion explode right on Sebek’s face? 

It seemed unlikely, but they even shared sweet moments with some of the staff members and teachers of NRC.  
Trein would allow Lucius to sit on their lap when the feline wandered around the classroom as class went on. How Vargas would sometimes, only sometimes, allow them to go easier on P.E. class and flying lessons. Professor Crewel petting their head or giving them a little lollypop when they did well in their reinforcement classes. Sometimes Sam would sneak in an extra of their favorite snack and Grim’s favorite canned tuna, or give them a special discount, “on the house” as he’d say. Or when a magical letter would pop up with a special letter from Crowley, giving them some extra money for them to spend however they wish. 

With time, the two-halves-of-a-whole-student began looking forward to return to their dorm so they could listen to the interesting stories and tales Ramshackle’s ghosts liked to tell. An unlikely friendship soon developed between all the inhabitants, living and dead, of the old building.  
Lastly, [Name] learned to love helping Grim with his assignments and chores, and even laughing at the utter chaos the little ball of fur was able to create. 

All those memories warmed their heart… 

_...and made them feel at home_

The human’s heart and mind were a turmoil of confused emotions, “I don’t… Headmaster, I no longer know what I want…” They sighed deeply, “I miss my home and family, however… The bonds I’ve made here, the moments shared with them… make me feel at home, feel appreciated, just like how my friends back in my world made me feel.” 

“I do not think of it as strange for you to miss your old friends, yet want to keep exploring the bonds made here. You got accustomed to and enjoyed a life of your own back in your world, but you have built a new life here which you’re learning to love.” Crowley reasoned, wiping the tear-stained face of the [hair color] with a handkerchief.  
“There is no need for you to choose one or the other. Enjoy life here with us as best you can, so when you leave tomorrow, back to your respectful home, you remember your time here with fondness.” 

Suddenly, human and cat-monster felt an overwhelming sleepiness fall over them.  
“I guess… I will… do… that…” [Name] said between yawns and sleepy blinks, until finally they let sleep transport them to Dreamland.  
“Funya~h… I’ll be… here… for you… [Na...me]...y..kno...w” Grim followed suit. 

Dire Corwley took a deep breath, examining [Name]’s face carefully, “You both have helped my students so much, allowing a true change to occur within Night Raven College.” He pushed their hair away from their face, “I thank you wholeheartedly for that… However…” 

He took the human into his arms, careful not to disturb the sleeping feline in their arms, and carried them over to their room, “I cannot allow myself to let both of you go, not yet, you still have things to do here… I must apologize.” Once they arrived at the correct room, he placed both students on the bed and delicately covered their bodies with a blanket. 

The mysterious man returned the cape onto his shoulders to take his leave, “I am truly very sorry…” 

**[END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece! Have been entertaining the idea of writing a potential 2nd part to this about the 1st year gang/all characters trying to cheer Yuu up... idk, depends if people like this.
> 
> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://zackcrazyvalentine.tumblr.com/), if ya wanna scream at/with me about fandoms


End file.
